Bring Me To Life
by The Second Geek
Summary: See Kori. See Kori be depressed. See Kori try to kill herself. See Oliver. See Oliver save Kori. See Oliver bring Kori to life.
1. Chapter One

This is a story that was inspired from the Evanescence music video that I was watching at four o'clock in the morning. It is kind of creepy if you ask me, but I am just in that mood. 

Authoress- Melissa ****well (stalkers- I hold myself in very high esteem) AKA The Second Geek

Disclaimer-Ms. J.K. Rowling owns all of the Characters (cept mine) and I think she might own Hogwarts, I don't know. Is she living there? Eh.

Spoilers-none really this is sposed to be in the third year because this is Oliver Wood's last year, but I am making it so that none of the scary Voldemort or Sirius Black crap happened and junk. Yea

Summary-my character Kori is a little suicidal and Oliver Wood saves her just cuz he was up there. And they form a sort of relationship of sorts 

Here we go.

Bring Me To Life

This was it. I can't believe I am actually up here. The events of the past three months are weighing heavily on my shoulders. My Parents dying, my grades dropping, no one understanding. These things had all caused the slow spiral into oblivion. The dark place I had ended up. The place I felt there was no way of getting out of. Except this. The wind is whipping around me. I can feel my waist length crimson hair wrap around my face, and my robes tug at my ankles, practically tripping me, as if egging me on to what I am about to do. "Aw hell this is it" I can hear myself say out loud. I look down from my perch atop the astronomy tower. Long ways, it would give me a long time to regret what I am going to do. But I am not going to regret it, at all. I hear a creak behind me and figure that it is now or never. Being the dramatic person I used to be I fling my arms in the air and leap off of the tower, just as I hear someone behind me yell, "NO!" 

Well how was that for a cliffhanger? 

Maybe review you will? 

Hmm?


	2. Chapter Two

Yay! I got a review in like four hours! Coool! Thanks ya all I love you! Thanks for thinking it was weird I told you it would be!

On to the story!

I could feel my foot get caught on the gutter. Damn the gutter to hell. I am falling a different way now, aw hell. I really wanted to see the ground fall towards me. But now I am facing the sky. I spread my arms and embrace the stars and the sky. The fall seems to take forever. I think I am only halfway down, I open my eyes and see a very scared face in the place where I was standing, what seemed like hours ago. I tilt my head to the side and smile. To my extreme surprise he jumps too. Yay! I am not going to be alone when they find my body! Hm, I am morbid. I wonder what Dumbledore is going to think when he sees us. I wonder who that is. My answer is quickly answered. " What the hell are you doing?" I hear Oliver Wood scream above the roar of the wind in our ears. "Same thing as you is doing!" I say back. I can hear him say a spell under his breath and immediately the ground slows. With another spell he is on his broom and catching me in mid air.

"What the hell is your problem? I am supposed to die you really big dick!" I scream pounding on his chest. " I can't live that is the whole point!" I am crying. Dammit, I never cry. Not even when my parents died. "Stop! STOP! Calm down, just calm the fuck down. You can live." God I can not listen to this guy. I push him off of his broom and jump to the ground. "You don't understand" I yell in his face. I start to storm off but he grabs my arm, I really can't take this guy anymore. I turn around and smile sweetly, but being the smart little Quidditch player that he is, he knew something is up. He recoils at my sudden change in attitude. And he is right to, but too bad it doesn't help. I haul off and punch him right in the nose. "Stay out of my life!" 

I leave him clutching his nose as I walk back into the goddamned school.

Wow I surprise myself.

Review baybe review


	3. Chapter Three

OH MY GOD! THE REVIEWS, SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I THINK I WILL DO REVIEW REPLIES!

BEKI: yes the twist was nice, yes she is really screwed up. Oliver wood is just the man to help her, I just hope he forgives her for what she did to his nose.-_-

HERMIONE-WEAZLEY: thank you, I'm sure by vreative you meant creative right?

BEKI AGAIN!: I will update……I think

JUST SOME FREAK GO 'WAY aka THE CACOPHONIC DEMON: I am weird therefore my stories are weird, and yes there might be more. I will read your story!

GIANA: I LOVE YOU AND YOUR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I want more! 

KATYKAT1010: yes they do, they really do.

KATHRINE: Harry hasn't been in the story yet, I think you mean Oliver? I will try to make him sound more British tho yes I will try. But seeing as I am not from jolly ol' England it might be a little tough.

FAITH ASHMORE: thank you, would you be in anyway related to Shawn Ashmore? Perhaps you could set me up? Yes? YES? _

HERE WE GOOOO!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 I really hate this school. In the beginning the aspect of being a witch blew my mind. My parents were both Muggles; there fore it came to be kind of a shock. Oh I miss my parents. My mum had wild red hair; I expect that's where I got it from. She was never one to ask questions, when she did they usually were very obscure. She always just did things, never really caring about the consequences. Her bright green eyes always seemed to be trying to tell a story that they could never get out. My father, well he was something to talk about. I could never really understand why they got married, they were so unbelievably different, I guess he was an anchor for her, grounding her to the real world. Everything about my father was normal. He was strict, but he liked to have fun. And he ALWAYS dressed in a tie no matter what. Occasionally there would be jeans thrown into the ensemble but always with the tie. The only thing strange about him was his eyes. They were the strangest shade of garnet (red). Blood like almost, like my eyes. 

            The night that they died was the longest night for me. It was in the summer, I had just gotten out of my first year. I swear, I hate them for this, of all ways to die they had to go the lamest way possible. A Goddamned car accident. It was my mum's fault with her freaking I don't care attitude. They were drinking, that's what the cops said. I don't think dad was though, he couldn't have been. But I didn't cry. Even after I had to go to the hospital to identify them I didn't cry. But I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to sit in my bed, and stare at the ceiling. Nothing could get me out of my bed. 

            I had to come back to this school though. 

I had to.

I didn't want to, not after what happened. The fact that I would have to deal with questions, and looks, and everything. I didn't want to, but I had to. 

            So I did the next best thing. 

I withdrew, I locked myself in the bathroom, I hid behind my covers, and I lied, if I talked. I told everyone I was fine. They knew I wasn't, I knew I wasn't, but they left me alone. I lost all of my friends, my grades fell. 

I lasted an entire year, but I really didn't want to do it again. I mean hell, I had nothing to look forward too. 

            Except now. 

I had the doors to this school to look forward to. 

And I was hungry. 

I looked at my watch and thanked the gods that it was still dinner time. 

Attempting suicide really does bring on an appetite. 

I look over my shoulder and see that damned Wood trying to catch up to me while holding his nose at the same time. 

I take two steps to the door, and magically lock it behind me. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

HA!

 I liked it, and there was moooooore! 

So review on 

And be prosper

I think

mel 


	4. Chapter Four

WOW GUYS! ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED! I MEAN THAT! WELL HERE IS SOMEMORE REVIEW REPLIES.

BEKI-  you do have to admit, this chapter was slightly larger than the others, and there is no WAY you are getting Sean before me! Just because I live slightly farther *cough* 16 hours *cough* doesn't mean I don't have just as good of chance as you do! *wishes she could apperate* 

UGLINESSROX55- thank you thank you! I will update soon, how about right now?

M.A. RAIE-I don't even know exactly what angst means but it sounded right! Thanks, btw huggling Oliver is MY job ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

STOOOOPPPPIIIIDDDDDD MEEEEEEE!

I can't believe I did that. 

The only way that stupid git Wood could get back into the school was to call for help. But he didn't tell anyone how he got locked out. Hmm. Anyway after dinner last night everyone was pilling out of the Great Hall when they heard loud pounding on the door. I of course tried to silently slink away knowing who was behind there, but the damn crowd was so thick I couldn't move. So Dumble-dork opened the door, and there stood a much bloodied Oliver. Everyone was all like "Wood, oh no! What happened? who did this to you? Ahhh!"  I tried so hard not to laugh. Then I realized it was MY fault he was there, I will admit, I panicked slightly. But to my extreme astonishment Wood uttered the words, "Just fell out of a window, nothing really."

Der

So Dumble-Dude sent Wood to the infirmary and everyone else went to bed. 

Well I did sit up for Wood in the common room. I didn't want to but I had to know something. 

"WHY? Why did you do that?" I practically screamed at him. 

"BecauseIwantedtogoodnight." Was his jumbled reply. 

Great so because he wanted to I am not on my way out of the school. Oh, now I know why. He didn't want me to get expelled. 

WHY? I had practically kicked his ass; the least I was expecting was some retaliation. 

I slowly look down into my mug of pumpkin juice. ( I am at breakfast now)  maybe he poisoned it. aw hell, who cares I wanted to die right? Right! I look across the table and see Wood staring at me. This guy is really starting to frighten me. So I did what came natural. I flipped him off. Now he is smiling at me. This guy just can't take a hint. I avert my eyes to the other end of the table. There is famous Potter. I remember the first time I met him.

~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~

"Hello, my name is Kori, what's your name?"

"Hi, I am Harry Potter," 

"Hi Harry." 

He kind of looked at me funny but I think that was because at the time I had no idea he was famous and that I hadn't regarded him with wide eyes and a glance at the scar. 

In fact I couldn't figure out why all of these people kept going past us saying, "Look there he is, it's Harry Potter, it's really him! Did you see the scar?" and on and on and on. 

Until I asked him about the scar.

"where the hell 'ja get that?" I said pointing to it. "oh this? Well according to most, as a baby I was attaked by some bloody wizard and he tried to put a really horrible curse on me but apparently it didn't work so instead of dying I got this." He says pointing to his scar. "but the bloke did kill my parents" "I'm sorry, what was the guys name?" "Voldemort" I didn't think that was a too scary of a name. 

we hung out a little but I wasn't really into the whole girls-and-guys-being-friends thing, I did hang out with Hermione and Lavender those girls, but when second year started we grew apart, and Hermione became enthralled with Ron, and Harry. I think she has a "thing" for Mr. Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

so I am looking down there and Mr. Potthead looks up and smiles. What is it with everyone smiling at me today????

I decide that since the sausages wont smile at me like I am a cute preppy chick, I can stare at them. 

My life is so unfair. 

Potter can go shove a banana up his ass

Wood, can go, jump out of a window. 

I will go find some poisen and try to kill myself again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

SORRY GUYS THAT WASN'T AS DARK AND MOODY AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT TO HAVE BEEN, I THINK I NEED TO GO WORK ON MY FUNNIER STUFF AND THEN TRY AGAIN. CYA ALL!

Love mel


	5. Chapter Five

ONLY ONE REVIEW FOR THE POOR ME :'( EH OH WELL

BEKI-I live so far but I love him so much, doesn't that count for anything? Mmmm more sean biggerstaffses *considers a Ménage a Toi with two of 'em* 

Ooh scuze me for a moment

*runs off to ogle at her sean poster* 

all right I am good.

OK ALL HEY I AM TRYING A NEW FONT: TELL ME IF IT COMES OUT ALLRIGHT?

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~~&~&

my head hurts. 

I think it is snape's fault. He was droning on and on about this one potion and how we have to make it. Hearing his voice makes my thoughts wonder to the ledge I was standing at only last night. Even though I would never admit it, I think I was scared. But the wind was so inviting and the ground was just looking up at me begging me to jump. And the past… I hate it when the past comes up and bites you right in the ass. 

I wonder what Wood was doing up there. 

I wonder why I can't get him out of my head. It's kind of annoying actually. Well maybe not. 

I walked past him today and he didn't even look at me. Kind of different from this morning when he was smiling. I think that when he didn't smile or say anything, I got a little bit more depressed. I think I was actually looking forward to it. 

I wonder why. 

I don't think I like him in that way. Infact I think I hate him! That bloody jerk! He stopped me from doing something I really wanted to do! He stopped me from ending all of my pain and my suffering and everything that made this world a living nightmare. How could he be so selfish? If I wanted to die then dammit! I would and no bloke with a broom is going to stop me! 

"and what about you ms. Staff?" I hear Prof. Snape sneer. ( A/N ode to Sean! Did JA catch that? Staff? His last name is bigger_staff _hahahahaha!)

"WHAT?"  I ask slightly annoyed because he broke into my thinking time. "Well, the class and I were just wondering what your opinion on adding eye of newt to monks bane would be?" I hate the fact that his voice is as greasy as his hair. 

"well" I reply curtly "it would be very stupid because it would probably blow up in your face."  I hate the way he is looking at me right now, like i smell bad. And that pisses me off because I got the answer right. Well then again he is probably mad because he thought that I wasn't paying attention and grasped the opportunity to expose the poor mind of some delusional child, only to find that, because she likes to read and does so often, the poor delusional child knows what she is talking about and answers the question correctly.

I look over and can see that damn Malfoy staring at me. Ever since the first day he saw me his main goal in life is to get me into his freaking bed. And you would think that the fact that I became moody and depressed would make me less desirable, well you were wrong. If anything the bitch wanted me now more than ever. I mean don't get me wrong, he is cute, but his attitude and manor at which he is trying to get me is as painful and undesirable as acid. But he is cute, hot really. But not as hot as Oliver. HOLY FUCK! What did I just think? Aw shit man. I can't take this. 

I decide that since I have never taken full advantage of the fact that I can wail that I am ill and get out in Snape's class, that I will do so now.  With a simple barfing charm ( thank you very much George) I was spewing into my cauldron, and being ushered out the door. I run up the stair case and make sure no one is looking when I do the reversing charm. I really hate throwing up. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. I decided to go up to the astronomy tower. I don't think that anyone was there at the time. I love going up there, besides having the luxury of falling very far when jumping, it's nice to go sit on the roof and think about shit. 

So I climbed the stairs quietly incase anyone was still there. I climbed out of the window and onto the weak gutter. Quickly I scrable up and sit myself on top of the roof and look around. Unforuneatly I am not alone.

"not going to try and jump again now are you?"

~~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

OOH NOTHER CLIFF HANGER!, BUT I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHO THIS IS RIGHT? DUH 

OK SO NOW I MUST DO SPELL CHECK AND UPLOAD!

BYE

AREVIEWWWWWWW

|||||  
||||  
|||  
||  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|


	6. Chapter Six

OK HERE IS MY NEXT ONE THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY YES BECAUSE IT IS ONLY 10 MINUTES AFTER I UPLOADED MY OTHER ONE EH HERE I GO. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"What are you doing up here wood?" I ask him. "What? Is there a law against ditching class and climbing to the top of an astronomy tower?" he asks me "uh yea" "then why are you up here?" he inquires. 

"Because I am the bad ass of the school that likes to get in trouble and stays in the shadow!" I really wasn't having fun with this guy. I wanted him to go away. I came up here to think about what I had thought about, about him being hot, and here he is. In my Spot, my thinking spot. How did he find out about my place? 

"You know, what you did last night was really stupid" he says looking of into the distance. "But you have to understand something," I reply "there was a reason, and you shouldn't have been there to save me." 

"And what is that reason?" he asks. " I don't think I am about to tell you, a person who just runs around saving peoples lives just to look heroic, besides I barely know you, and it's not like me to just spill my guts to some stranger I met on the street."  I reply curtly. "Are you like on your period or something?" he asks me looking directly into my eyes. 

Now right now I am thinking where the fuck does this guy get off? Does he actually think I am going to tell him? 

"No I am not" ok I broke, despite how unbelievably depressed I am about everything, his eyes are really starting to bore into me, almost like he is making me tell him my soul. Damn him and his Scottish ways. 

"Ok so you will tell me about your monthly cycle but you won't tell me why you were trying to fling yourself off of this bloody tower." He says knocking on the roof of the tower.  

"Right," I reply.  Then he laughs, he is laughing at me. "What? The? Hell? Is? Your? Problem?" I ask through clenched teeth. "You are really strange, you know you aren't as dark and mysterious as you make your self out to be. In fact, when you smile you look quite nice." He replies. When have I smiled around him? I can't think of a time when I had smiled since the accident. Let alone around him. "When have you seen me smile? I never smile!" I asked him. "You see that's the thing, sometimes without realizing it, you smile, slowly it creeps up around your face and your dimples show, right here and here" when he says this he points with his finger and touches my cheek.  "Don't touch me Wood" I quietly say. 

"So are you going to tell me about what happened to you after first year?" I really didn't want to, really honestly. I wanted to keep up the appearance of being the moody p.m.s-y Goth like child that no body wanted to talk to but everybody wanted to know the story behind her mysteriousness. But I caved, it's his freaking eyes. 

"About a month after I got out of my first year here…." I start, one hour later I finish my story. 

"Wow." He says "that would explain a lot. And you never told anybody?" "Nope" I say with a shrug "never wanted too, I never really wanted to talk about it." "well you do know that now since I am the only one who knows I guess you can talk with me any time you want" he says. 

"Well then I guess we will be seeing very little of each other then. " I reply. "No, I don't think so, in fact. I want you to come to my room tonight at ten that is if you don't have any plans." Like I would. 

"No, I don't want to" I was not about to let this guy talk me into going into his room the first day I had met him. "You don't think I am trying to get you in bed with me do you?" he asks surprised, of course I did. "No, I just don't want to talk about this anymore, you forced out of me what you wanted to hear and now I am finished." I stand up and turn around and climb down into the window. But he grabs my arm, "please?" he asks with his really, really sweet puppy dog eyes, and to tell you the truth I really can't resist that. "Fine" I say with a flourish. 

"But I am not sleeping with you no matter what." 

But oops I end up doing that anyway.

@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@@

HAAHAHAHAHAH! NOTHER CLIFFY!

BTW SHE DOESN'T HAVE SEX, AT LEAST NOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

:)


	7. Chapter Seven

HAHAHAHAH! I WILL BET ANYTHING THAT YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT NOW SHE IS GOING TO SEX HIM UP AND STUFF. 

NO SHE'S NOT

BEKI-gurrrl I love you we should meet up sometime! Maybe even invite sean…….

STORY TIME!

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%!~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

After I went down to from the tower, I decide to go and spend the after noon in my canopy bed. I really do love these cutains. If you want you can close them and make sure that the world around you is not peeking in. it really helped when I was in my whole go-away-i-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone phase. Still helps actually.  
  
I plop down on my bed and close the curtains. I really can't believe that Wood is trying to befriend me. Maybe he is working with Malfoy. Oh he better not be. I will kill him. Well I will kill them both. Malfoy is such an annoying prat. Hot though...  
  
I am sitting in my bed thinking about what just happened on the roof. When Wood touched my cheek I think I shivered. I think I liked it. The way his eyes were staring at me, the way they looked when I told him my story, like he actually cared. Then again there is that whole theory that he is with Malfoy….  
  
I found myself not being able to wait to see him again. And I think it feels good. I haven't felt like this in a long time. But I am not going to let him know it. Hell for all I know he is with Malfoy and he is just playing me. Urg! Why can't I get Malfoy out of my head?   
  
I am just going to be a mean little bitch to Oliver and see if that can get the truth out of him. But then I fall asleep. 

I wake up with a start and look at my watch. Upon seeing that it is 9:45 I decide that now is a good time as any to head up to mr. I-am-Working-With-The-Prat-Malfoy's room and see if he is there. 

Well he is not. I like the boy's dormitories though. It's covered with maroon and gold, oh the colors, mostly maroon. There are three beds in this room, and looking around I can tell which one is Oliver's, but that is only because there is a sign on his trunk that says 'this is Oliver's stuff, if you touch, you die.'

So I walk over to his bed and sit on it. It's rather springy actually, a lot nicer than us girls have got. I shift around a little so that my weight is fully on the bed. Then I lay back and think to myself, "so this is what it is like to be Oliver Wood" I cock my head to the side and make a face because he has a poster of the leading Quiddich team above his bed. 

I roll over and smell his pillow, I don't know why I do this it's just an old habit of mine. To tell you the truth, even though it sounds weird I do it all the time. Usually you would think that they smell gross, and some of them do, but Oliver's is nice. It smells like sweat and clean and I don't know it is just nice. 

I sigh and look back up realizing that I am actually kind of bored. Deciding to take full advantage of the springiness of this bed I stand up and start jumping on it. Unfortunately for me and my chest, I have really big boobs. And after about a minute of jumping they were flopping around like there was no tomorrow. I decide to give them a rest and turn around to sit back down. As I face the door, I scream because Mr. Wood is casually leaning against the door frame with a contented smirk on his face.

~@~@~@@~@~@~@@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

yay!

SO LIKE DON'T WORRY I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE RIGHT NOW!

REVIEWWWW!


	8. Chapter Eight

TOLD YA SO

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"And what is so funny?" I ask sitting back down on the bed. "Oh Kori, remember what I said about you not being as bad as you think you are?" I did but I wasn't about to act like I was listening to him. "no" "yes you do, you just proved it!" "What?" I ask entirely confused by his retort. "I see you here jumping on my bed, looking like you are having the time of your life. And now you are pissed because someone saw you having fun, when you want to keep up the appearance of being a moody bitch!" dammit, he is such a jerk when he is right.

"So? What is your point?" I ask him. "My point is I think that the you that you don't show, the one that likes to have fun and be a normal girl doing normal girl thing, is a lot nicer than the one you usually show." I think he just gave me a compliment. I try hard to remember the vow I made to myself to be a bitch to him, but it just seemed to slip my mind. 

"Ok then, now why did you want me to come to your room in the middle of the night?" I ask "homework!" he says with a smile. "What? Homework? Are you insane or something?" I squeal. " no I am not, your grades have been going doooown" when he says down he points to the floor, " and since now I know why that is, I am going to start helping you with it." How the fuck did he know my grades?

As if reading my mind he answered my question, "I help teachers with younger students' papers, you know grading them and such, and quite frankly in the last couple of years your grades have sucked." "gee thanks" I reply stinkily. 

And he says ignoring my comment, "so I am going to help you, I see you have brought your books with you," I look down and see my book bag on the floor, I don't know why I brought it. I think I grabbed it on accident.  " I did" 

He sits down on his bed next to me and opens my bag. He pulls out my trans book and opens it. As it opens it creaks like this is the first time it's been open. Oliver looks at me. "what? So I never opened it what's it to you?" "all right" he says with his sexy Scottish accent, EH! Oops sorry. " I think we will start with transfiguration since you have a test in the class in three days." I really hate trans so it would make sense that he would start there. I don't like to change things and I don't like memorizing the spells, besides I can't even say them right. "um ok"

Two hours later there was a film of frustration sweat on Oliver's forehead. "No! NO! It's twetay! TWETAY!" "AW HELL!"  I scream "harpium TWETAY!" I fling my wand at the pencil and it turns into a nice little fluffy chick. Just like it is supposed to. "WHOO HOO!" I squeak, I look up and see Oliver smiling at me. I couldn't help what happened next. A big grin spread across my face showing every single tooth and dimple I had. This of course made Wood smile even more. Then I do something totally unexpected. I lunge at him and grab him into a big hug. We fall back on his bed laughing our asses off. Well there goes my moody and mysterious disposition. "CHEEP!" I hear from under me. "OH no!" still laughing Oliver flicks his wand and the bird is back into a pencil. 

"I think I like you a lot better when you are like this!" he says to me. The theory about him teaming up with Malfoy is instantly out of my head. I am all of a sudden exhausted. I lay back down on his bed and shut my eyes. "tired?" I hear Wood ask. "yea" I mumble back to him. Before I know it I am off in sleepy land, dreaming of Oliver and me dancing around in the air.

I wake up the next morning with his arm wrapped around my waist and a small smile on his still sleeping face. 

He looks so good I give him a little kiss on the cheek, slowly sit up, collect my books, and walk down to breakfast, with a smile of my own.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I REALLY HAVE TO GO AND HURRY AND UPLOAD BECAUSE THERE IS A BIG THUNDERSTORM OUT SIDE AND I NEED TO GO DANCE AROUND IN IT

(I LOVE THUNDERSTORMS) 

TEE HEE BYE


	9. Chapter Nine

OK PEOPLE I AM REALLY SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOO LONG GOD KNOWS I HAVE WANTED TO BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LISTENING TO MY BEAUSTIFUL, BEAUSTIFUL AEROSMITH (beaustiful is my word, I discovered it while making a typo! It is MINE! I copyright it!!!!!! Ooohwra!) MUAHAHAH, WELL HERE I GO 

NEXT CHAPTER AND STUFF

"And that the hell are you smiling about?" oh crap it's Draco. I had only two seconds ago emerged from the portrait to find him standing here. " Nothing Malfoy" I sneer back at him. "Well it's kind of hard to believe that you are smiling after what happened last year" I freeze, how does he know? He can't be talking about that, not my parents accident he can't be, I haven't told anyone except Oliver. Thoughts of the possible thought that Oliver could have with Malfoy came immediately to mind. But I try to act cool about it, I wont let him get to me. Ha! " What are talking about?" I asked him, " oh I think you know what I am talking about." I did. But I wouldn't admit it. Mainly because I really don't want to know that he really knows because I really hate him. Hmm. "why don't you ever tell anyone about it? I mean it would explain your bad-assed temper you always seem to sport." He replies to my silence. I can see his nasty smile creep up around his face. "Leave me alone Draco, I really don't like talking about it. "Why is that" he asks tilting his head to the side. And for some reason I feel that I at least owe it to him to tell him why. "Because it's hurts too much, is that ok for you?" I ask seething. "Kori, Kori, Kori, don't you know that I have always been here and that I can take all of your pain away just like that." He replied ignoring my meanness. "That's ok thanks" "no, I think you DO need my help" he says as pins me against a wall. "You shouldn't struggle you know you really want it" he says in my face. " no I don't really, please stop." I said nonchalantly. "funny," he says as he advances towards me. "ok Malfoy listen, I am really sorry that you can't get it through your thick head that I really don't like you, but no matter what you do I will NOT commit in sexual acts with you, and if you do not sod off right now I will kick you in the nuts so you can't now or ever impregnate someone," "ooh fiesty" this kid really can't get a hint and it is really started to piss me off. So now he is ignoring my threat and leaning in to kiss me. So I punch him in the face. " that was a really big mistake!" he declares as he wraps his hand around my throat and procedes grabbing me with the other. So here I am with the little prick cutting off my air supply, I do now what every single girl would love to do to guys like this, as my foot makes contact with his balls, he releases his grip on my neck and punches ME in the face. I fall to the ground gasping for air, with blood in my eyes. I look up and see that he still hasn't given up. He lifts his foot up like he is going to kick me. I now close my eyes and wait for the pain to explode in me. But it doesn't, I guess I didn't hear it but Oliver is here, and he is standing over Malfoy who is on the ground unconscious, blood dripping down his chin. "I-" I try to say something but nothing comes out of my mouth. So I jump up and run away from him. I run past some very surprised teachers, and right through two ghosts. I run to my back up thinking spot. The owlry. 

I dump my books to the ground and start to climb the many beams that house several hundred owls. I know that my baby, Annabelle, is at the very top. I swing my legs up and latch myself to the very top beam. "Hello Anna, bet your day has gone better than mine" "hoot" she replies softly. "yea I know, I am little bloody" I wipe my nose on my sleeve. I draw my knees up to my chin and wrap my arms around them. 

I stay up there and pray that no one can me. 

Well I wouldn't really mind if Oliver did. 

THERE! WAS! MORE! 

BUT LADIES AND LAIDIES (CUZ I KNOW ONLY YOU READ IT) I AM HAVING A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK! I NEED HELP! MY BRAIN IS OPEN TO ALL IDEAS! 

AEROSMITH ONLY HELPS SO MUCH :'( 


	10. Chapter Ten doontcha know

I KNOW IT'S TAKING ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN HAVING PROBLEMS AT HOME, AND I AM WORKING ON GETTING A JOB BUT DON'T WORRY HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, TONIGHT, I UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES.!

I think that the best thing I can do in my life, is just stay out of the way of people. At the moment of realizing this, I decided to learn to climb trees, or in this case owlry posts. I look down and see my bag on the ground near the door, which I know is a dead giveaway that I am up here, "wingardium leviosa" my bad is floating up to me now, ha! That is the coolest thing I have ever learned in my life. I pull my quill from the bag and a tear a bit of parchment from my potions homework, I am sure that snape wont mind. I think that it is my job as his tutee to tell Oliver thank you for kicking some ass for me. 

Oliver, 

I just wanted to tell you that, um ( I just wrote um!) thank you for kicking Malfoy's ass when I was unable to do so myself. I uh, ( Hell I did it again!) hope he didn't hurt you very much. 

-Kori 

P.S. tell Mcgonagal (AN I know I spelled it wrong) that I am blowing off the rest of this god fucked day, (except you know in a more teacher friendly way)

I think that, this about summs it up. I lick my quill and start to draw a stick figure kicking another stick figure in the nuts. I really never want to forget that, it was my finest hour. I finish my little reenactment, and tie my note to Annabelle. "give this to Oliver and um, I guess you can't tell him I said hi, can you? Just give him a nip er something, and bring me back something to eat while you are at it." I watch her fly away. Deciding that it is slightly ( ok REALLY ) boring up here, I pull out my trans book and kill some time. "when attempting to change a finger nail, into an ever sharp pencil, you must put annunciation on every word." Now why would I want to turn my nail into a ever sharp pencil? "….on every word, ' accacia noritium'…" ok I think I will give this a bit of a whirl. "accacia noritium" I look down at my nail and see that it is now about three inches of sharp lead. " I didn't even know that wizards knew what pencils were?" I draw a naked stick figure making out with another naked figure. I am so bad. 

Annabelle flies back into the owlry with a package in her beak and a note tied to her leg. 

"'ello, what have you got there?" I tear open the package and see that it is full of breakfast food, the smell of the still warm sausages makes my mouth water. Almost getting raped, also gets one very hungry. I grab the letter in the middle of a bite of eggs. 

Kori, 

Mcgonagal says that she thinks it would be ok for you to blow off the day, except you know in a more "teacher friendly way" owing to the fact that Malfoy attacked you. Don't worry though no one knows it was you that got attacked, I specifically asked Ms. Mc-G not to say anything. She says that you should go to the infirmary though just to get checked up. Personally I went there to see how Mr. Malfoy was doing. Lemme tell you Kori, you kicked some MAJOR ass. Quite frankly I am afraid to meet you in a dark allyway now. See you if you ever come down.

-Oliver 

P.S. your owl was pecking at the food so I assumed that you asked her to bring you something to eat, so I made up a little "care box" for you, hope it lasts all day. 

I look down at my halfway depleated source of food and shrug, I can always ask annabelle to get me more.

I decide to write Oliver back while I am at it. 

Olli, 

Please meet me in that dark ally way behind the school.

Hugs and kisses

Kori. 

"go Annabelle! GOOOOO! AWAY!"

I lean back and prepare myself for a very loooooooooong day.

!@!@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@!@!@~@~@~@@~@~@~@@~~*~*~*~*~~*~+~++~+~+~+~++~&~&

SO DID JA CATCH THAT DIJA DIJA DIJA??? 

LEMME TELL YOU AGAIN, 

"See you if you ever come down."

Hahah! DO YOU THINK HE KNOWS?

MAYBE ,MAYBE MAYBE!!!!

GOODNIGHT ONE AND ALL!


	11. HEY! LOOK! chapter elevenwoo

New chapter anyone?

Beki I know you are out there! 

I have decided to use a couple of your idea's yea ok here I go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lean my head back and look at the drawing I made on the wall a minute ago. Gross. What is wrong with me? I wipe it off with my sleeve.

Wait! What did Oliver mean by "see you when you come down"?!?! (er something like that.) ooh that little turd better not know about this place too. GOD! Can I not have one bloody place to myself? 

I throw up my arms exasperatedly, but in doing so I fling my Trans book to the ground. It lands with a POP! on the ground. "Bloody 'ell" I mumble to no one. I make my way down slowly so as to not kill myself (ironic isn't it?) and grab my book. Hey! I wanted to come down anyway, my sleepy head was getting major homing calls from my pillow. Only then I look up to see that my bag is hanging from a post at the top. "AWWW FORK IT!" I yell upsetting some birds. So I climb up AGAIN, and grab the thing, then AGAIN climb back down. By now, expectantly, I feel like I am about to crap out right there. 

I slowly open the door of the Owlry and stick my head out of it. Good, no one is here. Slowly I make my way down the corridor. 

Walking up the stairs I hear someone going down. Just my luck. It's Snape. 

"And what, may I ask, are you doing out of class?" he seethed right in my ear. 

This man is my least favorite teacher. Just so you know. 

"I did my homework?" I say reaching for my bag and pulling out the potions paper I had earlier ripped so I could use it as a note. 

"It's ripped." He said eyeing it. 

"It is, but there is a good reason for it." I say pointing my finger at him.

"Don't point at me, this rubbish is unacceptable, I think that you should do it over again, this time three feet of parchment."

Three? Where did this guy get off? That's twice the amount we had to do for homework! I had a hard enough time of getting a foot's worth done!

"Why?" I whine.

"Because you seem to think that I accept work that is torn and done ridiculously badly." He replied with a sneer.

"Ridiculously badly? Is that even a real phrase?" I asked genuinely curious.

"And that would be 10 points from your house for your cheek." He said.

I wanted to bug him, and I really don't care about the house points. So I did.

"My cheek?" I said grabbing my face. "What's wrong with my cheek." 

"Another five, and if you don't stop with this smart mouth I will have to take you to see Dumbledore." He said obviously pissed.

Ooh Dumbledunce! I am scared, shaking in me shoes there Professor!

"My mouth is smart?" I said smiling "Why thank you!" 

"That is ENOUGH!" he yelled. 

"Woah there Professor, no need to get all scary on me." I said putting my hands up. "Listen, I have had a long and tiring day, all I really wanna do is go to my nice cozy bed and lay down."

"You have had a tiring day?" he seethed somewhat amused. "Doing what?"

Uh, being almost raped dumbass. 

"A lot. Now if you would please excuse me," I said , " I can hear my pillow calling me."

"MISS STAFF!" he yelled as I started to walk away. "MISS STAFF I SAID COME BACK!"

''No you didn't you just called my name." I said as he started to follow me. 

"MISS STAFF!" he roared. 

"MR. SNAPE!" I yelled back, catching him off guard. " I HAVE HAD A VERY BAD DAY, NOW I KNOW YOU REALLY DON'T CARE AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU SUCH A JERK. BUT INCASE YOU DO HAVE AN OUNCE OF HUMANITY LEFT IN THE SCRANGLY OLD BODY, I WOULD SUGGEST YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! MY LIFE INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, HAS BEEN KINDA BAD LATELY AND SOMETHING HAPPENED THIS MORNING THAT JUST INTENSIFIED THAT HELL. SO IF YOU DON'T MIND SOD THE HELL OFF!"

I thought I had run my point across him pretty well. As he stood there dumbfounded, I walked calmly away, into Ron Weasley who was staring at me with a jaw practically on the floor. 

Ooh shit. Now this whole little, uh, argument, (heehee), is going to be over the entire school in a matter of however many seconds it takes the little fart to tell the nearest person. 

"You know how to keep you frog face shut right?'' I ask him rather menacingly.

He slowly nodded his head and walked off rather quickly. BWA! I love being threatening. 

I continued my original trek to the tower, and my room. As soon as I am within jumping distance of my bed I make a leap for it and crap out. That is until-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leave you at a cliffy….MUAHAHAHAH!

Aren't I evil? 


	12. Is this chapter 12? Why I Believe It IS!

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers…unless I am the one hanging at the cliff! ARG! So I sympathize for the peeps out there who have been suffering waiting for this. Whahahahhaha!

`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1ß I forgot to shift ^_^

where I left off….

**_I continued my original trek to the tower, and my room. As soon as I am within jumping distance of my bed I make a leap for it and crap out. That is until-_**

Just a little reminder. 

I heard Hermione from the other side of the room. "Kori?" 

"BA-A-AH!" I screamed jumping off my bed. "Oh, what do you want?" 

"Um, what is going on between you and Oliver?" she asked looking down at her feet. Hmmm 'Mione, you certainly aren't one to skirt around the issue are you?  
"If I wanted you to know, I would tell you wouldn't I?" I asked as she lifted her head up and looked at me. 

"Kori! What happened to your nose?" she squealed walking over to me.

She reached out her hand to touch my face. WHY!?!? Doesn't she know I have cooties? "EEP! Stay away from me!" I cried crouching down to get out of her reach. 

"What happened to you?" she said looking down at me with a "I feel SO sorry for you" look. 

I sat down on my ass and looked back up at her. I tilted my head and said. "People change."

She sat down next to me. Right in the middle of the room! I was awed, Miss Perfect, sitting in the middle of the bedroom with the school's dysfunctional child. Wait, did I just ADMIT I am dysfunctional?

"We used to be friends, remember? We would tell each other everything." She said looking right ahead. 

Of course I remembered. 

~!~!~!FLASHBACK TIME!~!~!~!~

"NO! I can't!" Hermione squealed. 

"If you don't make the first move , you will never know! YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM!" I said pushing her towards Harry. 

"NO, Kori, I can't!" she turned around and faced me, nearly in tears. "I can't, what if he says no?" 

"Herm, listen," I replied grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up straight. "Just take a deep breath, go to your happy place, remember, if he says yes then you surly will live happily ever after!"

"And if he says no?" She said looking into my eyes.

"We will deal with that later. GOOOO!" I said pushing her towards the chair Harry was sitting in.

Of course he didn't say no. 

~!~!END OF FLASHBACK!!~!~!~

"Yea." I said looking straight ahead also. 

"Tell me then, what is going on with you and Oliver? I keep seeing him follow you everywhere." She replied turning to me.

I stared at her for a moment. What did she mean he was following me? "What do you mean he is following me?"

"Oh, you haven't noticed?" she said some what surprised. 

Well if he was following me generally that means that, no, I wouldn't know. I thought she was supposed to be smart.

"Um no. When was he following me?" I asked her. 

"Oh," she shrugged, "I don't know just earlier." 

Fantastic, I think, WHY WOULD Oliver BE FOLLOWING ME NOW?!?!

"That's why I wanted to know if anything was going on between you two."

"Actually, yes, there is something going on between us. You see, each night for the past three weeks, I have met him in his room and we stayed up all night making wild passionate love." I replied. Yea, I can't WAIT to see her expression. 

"WHAT?!?!?!" her face was priceless. "Ha-have you been using…you know…_protection_?" she whispered. 

"Nope." I said casually. Man this is fun.

"KORI!!!! GOOD LORD YOU COULD BE PREGNANT!" she screamed. Maybe a little too loud. 

"Yea I could be. In fact now that I think of it, I am about two weeks late." Her face was just as if not BETTER than before. But I couldn't hold it anymore. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I burst out laughing. "My GOD 'Mione!"

Her face sported a blank "duh duh" look. "What?"

"I was K-k-kiddin!" I replied suppressing giggles. She is so gullible. 

"You mean you aren't pregnant?" she said looking a little relieved. 

"Of course I am NOT pregnant! I have only been with Oliver for three days!" I said still smiling. 

"Oh so you and Oliver ARE together." She said looking kind of, for lack of a better put down, know it all like. 

"No, he just helped me with my homework one night." And you know saved me from….myself. 

There was a moment of that oh so awkward silence. Who ever thought that up was damn right, this was pretty awkward. There I was just sitting there with someone I hadn't talked to for over a year, joking with her like we are still best friends. Funny 'ol world innit?

"I miss this." She said breaking said moment. "You know?" 

"Yea," I mumbled. 

"What happened to your nose, you never told me." She asked turning back around. 

"Oh nothing, I just ran myself into a wall." I said covering my nose. it didn't hurt that much and so I had forgotten about it. 

"You should go see, " she grunted as she got up, "Madame Pomfrey. It looks broken."

"Yea. Ok sure." I wanted to go see Malfoy anyway. Hehehe, there is an evil plot forming in my mind.

"See you later Kor," she said walking out. " I have to get back to class." 

I realized that yes it was still the middle of the afternoon. "What were you doing in here?" I asked to her back.

She turned and replied. "Forgot a book. BYE!" and then she ran out of the room. 

Something was up, she was doing something. She has to have been, I jump up and look around the room, unfortunately for me and my "Ever Looking for Something Interesting to do" mind there was nothing. 

So I walked out after Hermione, entirely energized, and headed for the infirmary. 

Hehehe I couldn't wait to see Malfoy..I might just have to wreak a little revenge on him. No one gets away with trying to rape me! Hahahhaha!

And then…I find out why Oliver has been following me.

1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1

ok so that chapter kinda sucked. I know…but better things are to come..

such as

¤ Kori getting back at Malfoy. (I am going to have FUN with this one!)

¤ Oliver asking Kori out. (whoever didn't see it coming can just walk out now)

¤ Mrs. Mc-G yelling at Kori (ok so it doesn't sound so good but lets remember what happened last time a teacher yelled at Kori)

¤ Ron telling everyone about Kori and Shit head…I mean Snape. (does Kori get in trouble, or maybe she gets popular? Ooh!)

And LOTS MORE WORTH STAYING FOR!


	13. Chapter 13 Makes Love Not War

Ok well I know only SOME of you wanted me to keep going....i am only making this assumption by the LACK OF REVIEWS! 

Ok but you know what? Beggars can't be choosers right?

RIGHT!

So for the sake of the few who do write, and my own creative mind that is BURSTING to finish this story, I will continue. 

**As for you Melissa**: no dumbass they don't to the DIRTY, btw WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! Did you like take mary sue pills this morning instead of your Ritalin? JEEEZus!

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

I, being the incredibly nasty evil person that I am, decide to go have some 'fun' with Malfoy. Unfortuneatly I have no idea how I am going to do so. And then it hits me, a beautifully formulated plan. 

I crash into the infirmary screaming bloody Mary. 

"MY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" I wail, flinging my arms every where. 

Oh, you poor, poor thing! What happened?" asked Madame Pompous hair. 

"I F-F-FEEEEEEELLLL!" I cry. Only then do I realize that the blood on my face has dried. Oops, hopefully she wont notice.

"Oh, dearie! You just sit here, and I will go and get the potion, and then you will be fixed up faster than you can say Dungbombs!" I look at her with wide eyes, Dungbombs? 

So she scuttles out of the room, and I look around. There you are you little turd. Malfoy is in the corner of the infirmary, either oblivious to the fact that I have just screamed my way into the room, unlikely, or still crapped out from when Oliver had his way with him. 

I slip off the bed and saunter over to him. "Are you alive in there?" I whisper in his ear as I poke his chest. Nothing. I slowly make like I am going to walk away, then quick as a flash, turn back around and go "WOAH!" again, nothing. Sleeping like a dead person. Well they don't sleep exactly but you get the point. 

"oh Malfoy you SO need to get your ass kicked worse than this. And by me!" I said sitting on the bed next to him. "let's see...." I think for a sec. WHAT could I do to him? OH! I GOT IT! I whip out my wand and draw something on his head. Another little trick I learned from Fred, or George, I can't remember whom at the moment. In a moment the picture actually looks quite nice. A little flower with the words, "Make Love Not War" tattooed under it. 

I giggled. This wouldn't come off for a good three weeks, no matter WHAT they tried. 

I hear Ms. Pompous scurry back into the room, and barely make it back to the bed before she reaches it. 

"All right, if you drink this, your nose will be good as new, and then we can clean you up." 

"Sure." I say drinking the foul liquid. "This stuff is kinda gross. Just so you know."

"Yes, but beggars can't be choosers." Hmm. Why does that sound so familiar? "Now you just lay here, and let the potion do it's magic." She giggled at her little joke. "Magic. Get it?" 

"Yes I do." I reply. Now she is giving me a LOOK. What? I did get it. Unfortunately for you, it wasn't very funny. 

She turns and Pompous-es her way out of the room. I can feel my nose go all tingly as I sit up, woo! This stuff is fun!

I walk back over to Malfoy's bed and whip out my wand again. I think it might be rime for a little make over for you Mr. Asswipe. 

And not three minutes later, he is actually looking quite nice. Light blue eye shadow, bright red lipstick, little blush, and hair in pigtails. Awww. He looks adorable. Now only if I had a camera- I look around. And to my extreme surprise there is a camera sitting on a bed ten feet away. This is just too weird. Ah well, ask and you shall receive. 

I jump off the bed and pick up the camera. "Smile for the school Dumbass." I say as I press the button. As the flash goes FLASH, Malfoy stirs and I freak. Stupid Blighter. 

My nose is feeling better! I think I can leave now! That is of course before Malfoy wakes up. I jump up, grabbing the camera of course, didn't want to loose this bit of treasure.

So now I am racing out the door, unfortunately for me, I didn't see the someone who is trying to come in. "OUCH!" I yell as I go sprawling back against the floor. Great so now along with my other injuries of the day, I can add broken back. 

"Sorry Kori." I looked up and saw it was Oliver. He reached his hand down and pulled me up. 

"Come on." I said pushing him out the door. I heard someone behind me, probably Madam Pompous, scream. "Lets GO!' I yell pulling on his hand and racing out the door.

"What did you do Kori?" I heard Oliver laugh from behind me. 

Oh nothing, you know, just a little good old fashion revenge. Just call me The Avenger. "NOTHING!" I yelled starting to laugh as we race down the hallways. 

____________________**__________________  
  


oh my god you guys! In the next chapter Kori and Oliver KISS! Wow! Could you die? No? ok. 


	14. Chapter 14 Is So Kissable

Alright here you are…tonight lotsa updates will happen!

~~~

"Kori! Wait! SLOW DOWN!" Oliver yelled from behind me. Yea there wasn't much of a chance of me slowing down with the possibility that there was a rabid nurse on my heels. 

However I was forced to slowdown, when Oliver grabbed the back of my robes and threw me in to an empty classroom. It was actually quite nicely done if you excuse the fact that I slammed into a table upon entering. Oliver however doesn't seem to mind this little fact at all when he pulls me up by my collar and throws me against the wall.   
He sidles up next to me and pushes me back when I try to get away. "Shhh" He says putting his finger up to his lips in an effort to silence me. 

The next thing I know there are several pairs of feet running past the doorway. Oliver sticks his head out the door and brings it back in quickly slowly shutting the door as he does. 

"That was close." He said looking down at me. "What did you do?" he asked with a mother like tone. 

I arch an eyebrow at him. "Something bad." 

"What?" he asks starting to smile. 

"Got my revenge, Mr. Malfoy is now sporting a BEAUTIFUL new look." I held up the camera that was still in my hand. "And I got it all on film." 

"You are strange!" Oliver laughed. 

"No love, I am dishonest." I say lowering the camera. It's true you know….

"Can I trust that? Coming from you?" he said smiling and looking into my eyes. 

"You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest! Or woman in my case."

There was a pause, as he continued to look into my eyes. I looked right back at his, which were kind of a hazel-y brown type. They actually were pretty nice. 

"Your eyes are really red." He said looking a little dumb. Yes I know thank you Captain Obvious. 

"And yours are really purple." I replied smirking.

"I have never seen red eyes before." He said scooting a little closer to me and leaning against the wall. 

"My dad had red eyes. I got them from him. It's funny though, because he was the most normal one of the family. Aside from the eyes." I replied taking a small step back. I felt he was invading my personal space just a little bit. 

"Yea." He said leaning down. EEP! He is about to KISS ME! Swift like I dodge him, and jump around to the other side of him and lean against the wall. 

"So…How is the weather today? Good for Quiddich?!" I am not about to let him kiss me. I mean don't get me wrong, he is pretty nice, and he does look like the kissable type, but I just am not in the mood for a snog session. 

"What are you doing Kori?" Oliver asks looking a little hurt. Awww, now I feel kind of bad. DAMNIT! Stupid self. 

"I am just standing here asking you about the weather, do you think it's going to rain?" I say crossing my arms over my chest. 

I am actually thinking about going back and trying to kiss him myself, why? You ask… well because he looked really sad and I actually think maybe I AM in the mood to be kissed by him. However he smiles, which takes away half the reason to kiss him. 

"You are strange." He says shaking his head a little bit. 

"No, I am dishonest. I thought we already went through this." I reply standing up straight. 

Oliver turns so that he is now standing right in front of me; he puts up both his arms and blocks any escape route that I have. Shit.

"Well Kori, I HONESTLY want to kiss you." Wow, not to subtle are we? I squint my eyes at him. 

"Why?'' I ask tilting my head. 

"Because you need it." HOW the hell does he know what I need or don't? 

"Not good enough reason, gimme another." I say crossing my arms again. 

But he doesn't say anything, instead he just kisses me. 

And I didn't mind. 

~~~

I know it was kinda lame and really short, but that needed to get out there. Don't worry there will be a better chapter next I promise. 


	15. Chapter 15 Goes back to Where it Began

I give you no excuse for not updating.

I suck.

Does that make you feel better?

Hey now. This is just getting a little too mushy for me.

"Oliver, OLIVER!" I yell pushing him away from me. "Hey, cut it out for a second, you wild thing."

He's looking down at me like a little hurt puppy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear. I just really don't want to be doing this at the moment. I mean, I did a second ago, but now I don't."

"Why?" He asks furrowing his eyebrows. Oh, he thinks it has something to do with him.

"Because I am standing in an empty classroom hiding from a stampede of teachers out for my blood." I reply. "And at any minute a teacher could waltz right in here and start yelling at us." I really don't want to have to face McGonagall after she catches me making out with a guy while I am already probably in trouble for Draco's makeover.

"Yea, I guess you are right." Oliver says running his hands through his hair. "Want to go up to my room?" Uh, oh. I know where this is leading.

"Um-well…" I pause thinking of a good way to get out of this.

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind being up in his room again it's just I truly don't want people thinking that we were together, even though I think we are.

Just at that moment though right when I am about to spit out some project I have to finish, McGonagall herself walks into the classroom.

The funny part is, Oliver doesn't see her as she walks up right behind him.

"Well, do you want to?" He asks. I close my eyes and try to suppress a laugh as McGonagall's eyes widen.

"Ah-hem." She coughs lightly. Oliver's eyes go as wide as dinner plates and I can't contain my laughter.

Oliver spins around and says, "Oh, Professor. I-uh, I was- I found Kori!" He steps aside to show me off. Hey! I though you were supposed to be saving me you double crossing son of a bi-

"Well Miss Staff. It appears that we have a slight problem." She says with absolutely no facial expression. This is just kinda creepy.

"And what would that be?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"Apparently some one has defiled Mr. Malfoy." Yes, I can see your mouth twitching, go ahead and laugh you know it's funny. "And Madame Pomfrey says that the last person in the infirmary was you. Would you happen to have any idea about who could have done this to him?"

Of course I do Mrs. Mc-G! It was I! I did it! Ha ha ha! All credit goes to ME! And I would do it again if I had the chance!

"No, I really don't." I lie. "I went in there to get my nose fixed from when Malfoy punched me in the face from earlier." Don't forget what he did to me, DON'T! "When Madame Pomfrey left I felt better so I left too, well I did go past Malfoy, but he was already messed up."

Please buy it, wait. Why do I care?

"Then what are you doing in this empty class room with Mr. Wood?" She asks not taking her eyes off mine.

Uh, making out? Like what every other guy and girl do in an empty classroom when they are being chased by a mob of angry teachers. But I can't tell her that, so what can I tell her?!

"I asked her to come in here." Wood says saving my butt once again. "I just wanted to see if she was alright from this morning."

"Yea," I pipe up. "When you came in he was asking me if I wanted to sit next to him at dinner." Damn, now I have to go to dinner.

"Very well." She answers. "Come along. I shall escort you to dinner."

Yay!

We walk a bit and of course end up in the Great Hall. Unfortunately for us, dinner is already going and everyone stops and looks up at us.

I lower my head into my chest and mumble in what I thought was an inaudible voice, "So much for a quiet entrance."

Oliver snorts and McGonagall pokes us in the back to get a move on. I am going, I'm going, and you don't have to poke so hard!

I sit down at the table and Oliver sits next to me. McGonagall is looking down at me with a You Did Something Bad And I Know About It look. I turn back around and stare at my empty plate

"Hello Kori."

I look up from my plate and see Hermione's smiling face right in front of mine. I crack a small grin for some reason and reply, "Hey."

"Hey Kori! Is it true you told Snape off earlier?"

Crap.

I look down the table a bit to Seamus who is looking at me expectantly.

"So much for frog face not telling anyone." I mumble. Oliver looks at me quizzically and smiles.

"Did you tell him off Kor?" He says nudging my side. Hey! Since when have I allowed you to shorten my name? Don't you act like I am a cuddly bear!

What the hell am I thinking?!

"Yea I did." I whisper lowering my head, "I really didn't want anyone to find out though, stupid Weasley saw though and must've ratted me out."

"Which one? Who?"

"The red head sitting at the table down there." I motion towards Ron and realize that there are several red heads sitting down there. "Oh, um. Ron, it was Ron."

"What did Ron do?" Hermione asks sticking her head down so she can hear. For some reason I really didn't mind as much as I should have and I let her listen in.

"He told everyone apparently that I told Snape off." I reply

"I heard that you did that but I didn't believe it! I can't believe you actually did that!" Hermione hisses. Ah yes I forgot, you are the child who respects teachers even if they are spitting in your face. Oh Hermione, I have so much to teach you.

"Well Kori, did you actually do it?" Everyone within the ten-kid radius is now looking at me expectantly. Damn I hate being in the spot light.

"Yea, I guess I did. He just yelled at me and I yelled back."

The ten-kid radius thing just exploded with excited chatter. I shall never be left alone again.

"Hey Kori, you're kind of popular now!" Oliver says downing a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"You know, this really isn't what I need right now." I say looking back at him. It's true. I don't need it. I want to be left alone to think and giggle evilly about what I did to Malfoy. Damn that was funny.

"Can I eat now?" I ask him. I just realized that I hadn't eaten a bite and my tummy is grumbling. "I mean, you guys keep bugging me about yelling at Snape and I still haven't had a bite to eat."

"You have to tell us exactly what you said!" I hear a voice yell from down the table.

Oliver giggles a bit and starts scooping food onto my plate. Hey! Am I incapable of doing so myself?

Hmm. Evidently so.

"Thanks." I mumble picking up my fork.

"Kori, did you finish the Transfiguration homework yet?" Hermione asks me as I dig in.

"Uh…" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The most likely answer is the last.

"Oh yea, and you still have a bit of studying to do." Oliver said pointing his fork at me. What is this? Gang up on Kori day?

"What are you saying?" I ask looking at them rather frightened. "Are you trying to tell me that I have to stay up with you all night working on Trans?" This is something I don't want to do.

"Well, yea."

I close my eyes and take a breath. Oh well. I guess if Oliver's there I won't mind so much. Hey! I am communicating with Hermione again! Jeeze, sometimes it just takes me forever to realize these things.

"Fun." I reply going back to my food.

I have been clapped on the back by no less than forty three people. Maybe forty-two on account of I still cannot tell those damn twins apart and it might have been the same person doing it twice.

They must not have realized yet that I lost a whole bunch of points for Gryffindor. They will find out soon, and then everything should be back to normal.

"Here, take this book and read it." Hermione says handing me a four-inch thick Trans book she picked up from the library earlier.

"What else would I do with it?" I ask arching my eyebrow. "Do you know where Oliver is?"

"Quiddich practice." she replies not looking up.

Ahh, well there goes my incentive. I mean I don't want to study, and the only reason I agreed to meet Hermione was because I thought Oliver was going to be here and it is just more fun to study with him.

"Hmm." I say leaning back into my chair.

"Come on Kori, we have to get you studying. Oliver's right, your grades have been going down." What is this?! Are my grades posted somewhere that I am not aware of?

"FIIIIINUH!" I whoosh sitting up. "Here, hand me the book."

We spend the next three hours doing homework, studying for the stupid test, and talking about…Transfiguration.

Sounds fun doesn't it?

Yea well it wasn't, at least not until Oliver walked in all sweaty and stuff from practice followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Hi Harry, did you have a nice practice?" Hermy asks looking up from her book.

Hermy?!

"Uh huh." He replies. "I'm going to go change then come back down here OK?" He replies walking towards the boys' dormitory with the rest of the team.

I twist around in my chair to face Oliver who hasn't said a word to me. "Oi! Oliver! Didn't you say something about helping me study? Because I think I remember you did. And you never said you wouldn't."

Oliver stops and turns around looking I notice, very good. "Didn't I tell you we had practice tonight?"

"Ah, no. You seem to have left that part out." I reply narrowing my eyes.

"Uh oh, getting in trouble with the missus eh Oliver?" On of the twins say smirking and jabbing Oliver in the side.

"Hey! Don't make me start in on you." I reply pointing my finger at him. Everyone is now making the 'Ooooh aaaahh! We are soooo scared!" noises at me.

Don't think I'm threatening do you? Just give me five minutes and a bit of makeup, THEN we'll see who's laughing.

"Hey-go change guys." Oliver says narrowing his eyes at the team.

"Yea guys, we better go. Oliver needs time with his _girl_" The other twin says sporting that same stupid grin.

"I'm not his girl!"

Uh, oh. That might not have been such a good reply.

Judging by Oliver's face, I think he might think the same.

"Will you guys just leave her alone?!" one of the girls on the team, whose name I know not, says looking like she is about to murder the twins. "You two can be such idiots sometimes."

Yea, stupid twins. I swear, do they have to ruin EVERYONE'S lives?

"You guys are just jealous!" The first one says.

"And why would we have any reason to be jealous of the two of you?" Katie, another Quiddich girl (who's name I obviously know) asks as she crosses her arms defensively.

The twins grin and reply together, "Our charm of course."

This could turn into an all out brawl if I am not careful.

Which is exactly what it has just done.

I can't stay to watch though, seeing as my dear Oliver has just started up the stairs of his dormitory with a very nasty look on his face.

"While I would love to see you guys fight it out, I have something to attend to." I say jumping up and leaping over my chair so as to avoid the mass of angry Quiddich players and fellow common room spectators.

"Kori! Wait! What about Transfiguration?!" Hermione's voice yells above the brawl.

"Screw it for now!" I yell back as I start to climb the stairs in pursuit of Ollie.

I barrel into his room without knocking ready for a bit of our own brawl. "Hey! What's up with you? I mean-"

Oh. My. God.

OHmyGOD!

He's changing-or rather…

Jesus CHRIST! look at that chest.

No shirt. Oliver hasnoshirton! Kori, play it cool-Kori PLAY IT COOL!

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh..huh..huh…" Oh yea, REAL cool. "W-w-w-what's wrong with you?"

"Do you mind? I'm changing." Good LORD do I so not mind. Oliver glares at me and throws his shirt down on the bed.

"I can see that." I reply…chest chest ohmygod CHEST! Now, if we could just get you out of those pesky pants…

"Well I'd appreciate it if you left." God, he's really glaring at me now. Maybe my words cut a bit deeper than I had intended.

I can feel a bit of a tear prick at my eye. "Oliver-I was just-"

"Get out." He says cutting me off and pushing me out the door.

I turn around to face him, "Oli-" but he slams the door in my face. "-ver."

He hates me.

God, I shouldn't have said that. But it was just a joke! I mean, I didn't really mean it! I guess I am his girl, but…hell.

Now I'm crying, here I am standing outside of the boys' dormitories crying my eyes out.

I feel like such an asshole.

And great, here comes more trouble. Harry and the twins have decided to take this exact moment to finally change.

"You sure you're alright there Harry? From what I saw Angelina hit you pretty hard." One of the twins says laughing a bit.

"Yea I'm fine-" Harry looks up and sees me. Hi buddy, you're going to have a black eye! "Kori, what's wrong?"

"I-" Think fast, really fast. Can't tell him, CAN'T! "Stubbed my toe is all, those stone corners can be a real bitch sometimes, eh?" I force a tiny laugh that comes out as more a choke. "Night then."

I push past them and make my way down the stairs completely forgetting to limp.

"You don't seem hurt."

Damn it.

Without turning around I say, "I am sucking it up." Then continue down the stairs.

I walk past Hermione (who yells at me again, I ignore her) out the portrait, down the hall, up some more stairs all the way to the astronomy tower.

It's still early so I don't think there are any classes in there, and upon looking in, there's not.

I crawl out the window and take my usual seat on top of the tower.

Looking around I can see that every stupid spot up here has a memory. "Awww," I say out loud. "That's where Oliver scared the shit out of me, that's where he asked me if I was on my period, and that's-"

I stop as I realize this is the spot where I had jumped.

A familiar feeling is spreading over me.

No, I am past that. I am not doing it-there is no way. NO.

_Why not?_

Because. I can't. I wont.

_Yes you can. Your life sucks. What's the point?_

Oliver.

_Oliver?! Ha! Right, he hates you. Besides, he was nothing to you remember?_

Well he was obviously something or else I wouldn't be out here crying would I?

_Just do it._

No.

_You wanted to once_.

I don't any more.

_Yes you do_.

I don't.

_DO IT!_

"NO!" I scream clapping my hands to my ears in an effort to shut that goddamned voice up. "NO NO NONONONONO! I FUCKING WONT!"

I can't stay up here-not now, not when I am feeling like this.

I slink back inside the astronomy tower and hug myself under the window.

Life is such a bitch.

One minute everything is perfect and the next you're back to where you started, teetering off the edge of the world contemplating whether any of it is worth the trouble.

Well, I thought it was about time this story got back to being angsty.


	16. Chapter 16 Gets Some Satisfaction

mmm. Angst.

XXX

It had been about an hour and I had decided that I had been up in the Astronomy tower long enough. Besides, I think a class was going to start soon. Anyhow, I got back here to the dorms easy enough, its just Oliver is sitting up in front of the fire and I really don't feel like talking with him at the moment.

Honestly I really don't feel like anything really at the moment. Sad, I guess, but that isn't going to help me get past Oliver.

I slowly make my way down the stairs and begin to slink past him. Judging by his lack of movement I'd say he's sleeping, but I am not going to take the chance that he's not.

It looks as if I am going to make it...I'm two steps away...

"Kori?"

Craaaap.

"Kori's not here right now." I replied, starting up the stairs fairly quickly. "Maybe if you leave a message she will talk to you tomorrow or something."

Don't you dare try and come up after me. You know what happens when boys step foot on this stairway.

And I don't feel like sliding into your arms right now.

"Hey, let me talk to you." He says grabbing my ankle.

"Don't make me kick you." I reply rounding on him. "Cuz I will do it. And it will hurt."

"Did you mean what you said?"

Ooh, that one stung. And you're face is making it feel worse.

Of course I didn't. I mean, I don't want it to be that way because I'm not in the mood for another heartbreak, but then again it would be nice to have you...

"Yyyyyyyyyy..." Aww hell, forget it. I'm gonna spill the truth, maybe we will both feel better. "No. I didn't! Really!"

There... happy now?

Well, you seem to be.

"Good! I am sorry then for being such an ass to you." Oliver says smiling a little. "But admit it, you deserved it."

Oh, I see how it is. Now you are trying to pin this on me!

Oh wait. It is my fault.

"I am sorry about that. It's just...the twin caught me off guard and I don't know if I'm ready yet for people to know that it's Kori and Oliver."

Oliver shrugs a little. "They are going to find out about it no matter what. I mean, these walls talk."

I look up at a portrait. It's pretending to be asleep but I see right past it. Sneaky bastards.

"Yea."

"Well. Goodnight then." Oliver says as he turns around.

Wait. That's it? Just goodnight? No goodnight kiss or make up kiss or anything like that? Hell, he's turning away. I guess I'll just have to be the one who initiates it.

"Oliver!" I say bounding down the stairs and practically into his arms.

"Yea?"

I wrap my arms around him and lay a kiss right on his lips. Mmm do I love kissing him.

Give us a minute...

Or two...

Or five...

All of a sudden Oliver breaks free of my grasp. "My room?"

Aww yea. I smile. "Yea."

I think you all know as well as I do what is about to happen in this boy's quarters. In which case I shall leave it here and let your imaginations run wild.

XXX

giggles I love what I am doing with this story.


End file.
